


Three Straws, One Cup

by velvetcadence



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Charles You Slut, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Felching, Foursome, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Powered AU, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has three men in his life that keep him oh-so-satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Straws, One Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E_Coli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Coli/gifts), [kageillusionz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/gifts).



> For the [prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/9701.html?thread=21922277#t21922277): 
> 
> "So you know how when you share the same drink you stick straws in the same hole. You can probably see where I am going with this.
> 
> For a person who shall remain unnamed, basically dp + bj. A charles gang bang with all the fassy characters please. Or even the xmfc cast."

 

Burke comes home to find Charles asleep on the bed, appearing to have waited all day just to be fucked by his men. He probably has, although he’s cleaned up a little. Kept house, like the good little kitten he is: dishes washed, laundry done, living room smelling like lemon pledge. The plug in his ass is still there, blatantly seen from the doorway of the bedroom. Charles perched on the bed, stomach-down. He’d probably positioned himself for maximum ogling, the minx. Burke certainly appreciates the gesture.

His fingers itch for a blade to unzip the skin down Charles’ spine like a woman’s dress, expose the red, lick at it, finger the pink muscle and slice through the connective tissue...but the others wouldn’t like that. Burke knows how to play nice.

It’s so easy to sit himself at the edge of the bed and lightly squeeze at the globe of a pale ass, to keep squeezing until Charles’ breath speeds up as he wakes. He clenches around the plug instinctively, and Burke watches the clench of his thighs, wishing he could dig his nails in until Charles bleeds.

Charles reacts to the thought with a moan, the line of his back undulating as he stretches like a cat, head pillowed on his arm to look at Burke. _What took you so long?_ It’s a wordless acknowledgement of Burke’s presence, somewhat a gentle rebuke. The hours seem long to Charles only because he’s stuck in the house all day, a pet without masters to entertain.

In reply, Burke grips the base of the plug and twists it. Charles whimpers, predictably. Burke considers for a long moment before jabbing it back in, swiftly without malice. Charles gives a low groan, hand flying out to caress the bulge in Burke’s trousers.

“You’re early today,” Charles remarks, sitting up as Burke pulls him onto his lap.

“I was lucky,” Burke smirks mischievously. There’s a story there, and if not for the fact that he’d taken one of Charles’ nipples in his mouth, Charles would have grilled him extensively for it. As it is, Burke is playing him masterfully, pinching and kissing and biting the way Charles likes, turning the nubs red with desire. He plays with Charles to the point of torment, and when Charles starts to struggle against him from overstimulation, Burke opens a drawer and draws a pair of clamps out.

He clips the rubber tips over Charles’ nipple gently, blowing hotly over each addition. When he tugs the chain, Charles jerks his hips forward, biting his lip, scrambling to get a grip on Burke’s shoulders. He’s going to come this way, he thinks desperately. Burke, pragmatic as always, slips a cock ring on him to subdue the oncoming orgasm. It’s no less pleasurable when he tugs at the chain again, and Charles whines at the perfect mix of pain and pleasure.

“Want me to take it off? Kiss it better?”

“I…I don’t know…”

Burke grins at Charles’ indecision, knowing that if he pushes, Charles will go. He’s nice, though, and takes the clamps off and kisses the swollen nubs, even as Charles squirms, leaking precome all over Burke’s lap.

“Now look at the mess you’ve made of me. Clean it up, kitten, or I’ll get mad,” Burke jokes. Charles goes anyway, hot for it, and when he flattens his tongue against the seam of Burke’s pants, he sucks at the hardness there, unbuttoning until Burke’s cock is free and standing to attention.

They’re halfway through the blowjob when Brandon arrives, dampened from the rain but no worse for wear. “Hi,” he greets, though something about him seems taut, uneasy. “Started without me already?”

“Took a fuckin’ long time, Sullivan. Got tired of waiting.” Burke smirks, even as Charles gets off his cock with a slick pop to greet Brandon with a kiss. Brandon takes his time with it, gripping Charles’ jaw and exploring the cavern of his mouth with a sensual tongue, sharing the taste of Burke’s pleasure between them. Charles clings. He likes it when Brandon kisses him, gentle in a way the other two aren’t, almost to the point of decadence.

“Long day at work?” Charles asks as he takes Brandon’s belt off and unzips his trousers with practiced ease, leading him to the bed where he can swallow him down, slowly at first, suckling at the head, before making his way down until his throat is fluttering. His hand is steady on Burke’s erection, firmly pumping and twisting with every upstroke.

Burke shifts, and Charles glances up to watch them kiss. Burke’s tattoos stand out between them, exotic as his jaw moves, rolling over the veins and strain of his neck. Brandon lets out a breath when Burke fixes his teeth on the apple of his throat. Charles moans in pleasure at watching the both of them, making Brandon jerk with the vibrations.

“Didn’t tell you to stop, kitty,” Burke chides when he notices that Charles has forgotten to stroke with his hands. Charles directs a wordless apology to him, caressing his mind, and Burke decides he can live with the lapse when Charles renews his efforts with vigor, his thumb pressing almost roughly against the slit of at the head. “Ah, fuck. There’s a good boy.”

Erik walks into the room, silent as a panther, and if it weren’t for the mental link Charles likes to keep when they’re all together, they wouldn’t have noticed. To be fair, Charles is doing an excellent of distracting them, perfect pet that he is.

“Charles,” Erik whispers hotly. He drapes himself over the telepath, chest to back, bracketing his thighs, smelling like gunsmoke and leather. The texture of his mind is victorious and high with adrenaline, feeding into their frenzy. Charles greets him with his mouth slick from Brandon’s precome. Erik sucks at his bottom lip, before devouring his mouth — and there’s no other word for it but devoured. Out of the three of them, it’s really Erik that’s alpha dog, the careful tick and sharpness of his mind setting Charles ablaze like no other. The rest of his body follows, as if magnetized, and Charles keens as Erik grinds into the plug in his ass, his hot hand cupping the front of his groin, tracing the ring at the base of his cock.

Brandon and Burke are watching them move, arms crossing between them to stroke at each other’s arousals.

“About time you got here, Lehnsherr,” Burke reprimands, “didn’t think you’d show.”

“Shut up.”

Erik pulls away just enough to shed his turtleneck, the cashmere giving way to the view of scars on his torso. Cigarette burns, artillery scars, knife wounds. The list goes on extensively. They’re no more sensitive than the rest of him, but they’re a grim reminder of things that should be left unsaid. Charles spares no thought for it however, because Erik is swiftly twisting the plug out of him, leaving him aching and empty. “Oh!” Erik prods the rim of his hole with a tongue, circling the pucker before diving in for a taste.

Charles is groaning almost continuously, his head pillowed on Brandon’s thigh. Burke has to grip his cock to keep from coming too soon. He likes shows like this best of all, which is why he decided to agree to this in the first place. He pinches Brandon’s nipples absently, watching Charles’ face contort with pleasure when Erik’s tongue prods at a particularly sensitive spot.

“Come on, baby, open up.” Brandon says, coaxing a dazed Charles into taking his cock in his mouth again. Charles acquiesces, breathing hotly over the shaft, taking the time to trail his tongue down and lick at Brandon’s balls, sucking at the soft skin there. He moans around the girth in his mouth when his body tightens into an arch—orgasm number one, dry with the cock ring but no less satisfying. They all bask in it for a moment, before Erik decides he’s had enough of foreplay and is pushing his slicked-up cock into the heat of Charles’ ass.

Charles trembles with want, and they go slow out of consideration for their pet, Erik rocking him into Brandon’s cock. Burke slips his head under Charles’s stomach, feeling a little left out, taking his cock in hand and sucking at the tip. Charles sobs with pleasure, still a little wrung out from the orgasm, but his men are steadily rocking him into another one. “Like that, Charles?” Erik whispers, gripping Charles’ hair. “You like it when I fuck you? Hold you down and make you take it? Slut.” The word makes Charles shiver, desirous. “Dirty little cockslut.”

Erik waits for orgasm two before pushing him down by the back of the neck, impaling his throat on Brandon’s cock, every thrust jolting Charles’ cock across the seam of Burke’s lips. Erik comes with a harsh breath and the metal frame of the bed shaking, and when he pulls out, the slick fall of his seed down Charles’ thigh is impressive. Burke licks the trail up to the crack before felching it into Erik’s mouth. Erik grips Burke by the meat of his ass and presses him upwards the bed for a heated, biting kiss.

Brandon, meanwhile, has got Charles situated on top of him. He’s helping the telepath seat himself on his cock with murmured endearments, the first thrust easy and wet, and when Brandon plants his feet flat on the mattress, Charles bites his lip and muffles his groan, nails biting into Brandon’s abdomen. _Ah! Ah, Brandon!_ Orgasm three is blinding, but short-lived, because Burke is there, kissing the skin of his ass and seeking to fuck him as well.

With a bit of maneuvering, they move Charles to the center of the king-sized bed, Brandon lying underneath him. Erik pushes Charles down by the wings of his back, kneeling on either sides of Brandon’s head so that he can keep Charles’ mouth occupied with his half-hard cock. The position leaves him open to Burke’s invasion. After a copious amount of lube and a steady hand at the small of Charles’ back, Burke guides the head of his cock to the stretched rim of Charles’ hole. “Fuck, kitten, so tight.” His thumbs keep Charles’ cheeks open, and slowly but surely, he slides into the tight fit.

“If you could see yourself now, Charles, you look so sexy like this, fucked with three cocks and _still_ begging for it. _Gott_ , look at you, so filthy.” Erik murmurs, voice dark and rich with desire, thumbing the corner of Charles’ mouth and wiping away a trail of saliva. Charles responds with a great clench, and Burke can’t help the instinctive forward thrust. Charles’ mouth bumps into Erik’s hip, and the smell of arousal in the room is so heady he’s lost when Brandon thrusts in just as Burke withdraws. Together, his men work to get Charles to cry his pleasure out again, Brandon and Burke working in tandem, Erik keeping Charles’ eyes locked on him as he fills Charles’ mouth.

“ _Ja_ , Charles,” Erik murmurs. “You’re our good boy, our perfect little kitten. Open up for me, _liebling_ , take me a little deeper. Ah, just like that...”

The sense of euphoria is complete, and they’re all aware of it when Charles drifts into his own mind; getting off on being used, in being pleasured and completely owned. Orgasm four takes them all completely by surprise; Charles coming when he swallows Erik down, unable to pull back and draw air, controlled with a firm hand. Erik releases him only seconds away from truly passing out, and by then Brandon has spilled as well from watching Charles just take it. Burke is free to fuck as hard as he pleases, leaving welts on Charles’ thighs, adding to the mess of lube and come inside their pet.

Erik pushes Burke off him when he collapses on Charles’ back, making it difficult for both Charles and Brandon to breathe. He manipulates the cock ring off Charles, shushing him when the telepath sobs with sensitivity, still hard but completely exhausted from their activities.

“One more,” Brandon coaxes, eyeing the red flush of his arousal. “Just one more, to help you sleep.”

_No more, no more, I can’t—_

Burke shifts and gives him a kiss. “Come on, kitten. You're our good boy.” Charles is flushed all over, sweaty and sticky, his lips red and puffy and his ass equally used. Erik sucks a hickey onto his thigh before sucking lightly at his cock, a hand palming his bottom, urging him to roll into Erik’s mouth. Charles does thrust, despite himself, and when he’s done and limp, Erik splashes his navel with his come and licks it off him.

  
  



End file.
